


Entre la pluma y el tintero

by Marionett



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionett/pseuds/Marionett
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre este anime que tanto nos gusta. Se que ya existen muchos con esta temática y ahora quiero aportar mi granito al gremio. Desde el amor hasta el terror pasando por la fantasía. Probablemente la mayoría AU. Considero que este anime y sus personajes son más versátiles. Pasen y lean y disfruten.





	1. Un carta

**Una carta y un adiós para usted querido lector.**

**.**

**.**

Las montañas, los árboles, las aves y en general cualquier maravilla que se pueda alcanzar a ver es parte de este hermoso mundo, algo que no siempre se observa en las grandes ciudades. No comprendo aun como la gente puede vivir de esa manera. El ruido de los autos varados en el tráfico, el humo de las fábricas, gente que le presta más atención a sus celulares que a lo que tiene enfrente. Y aunque el gobierno ha puesto lugares de estos artificialmente, nada se compara con lo auténtico y natural. En fin…humanos.

Pero no he escrito esto para regañarte por cómo está el mundo, no, para eso se encargan las noticias, la gente y el mundo. Acudo a este medio porque no encontré otra forma de contarle usted querido lector una historia más. Casi parecida a esos cuentos que lee a su hijo antes de dormir. Y se preguntara usted ¿Qué interés puedo tener en la historia de alguien a quien no conozco? Ninguno puede decirle, pero de nuevo repito; no encontré otra forma de mantener en el recuerdo la vida de este campesino. En este mundo, solo que de yo. No hay hijos y nietos o quizás bisnietos a quien pueda contarle viejas vivencias.

Sepa usted señor, que está en su derecho de dejar de leer y si decide continuar le doy otra advertencia: No es una historia con muchos nudos y desenlaces, es sencilla, tan sencilla como sería la vida en el campo. Recuerdo bien aquellos ayeres cuando era un niño que ya podía comprender y admirar su entorno. Antes de comenzar a ayudarle a mi viejo padre a trabajar, siempre antes del alba y al pie de una montaña los dos abrazados admirábamos el amanecer. A veces me contaba alguna anécdota de su propia vida y yo escuchaba atentamente imaginando lo que el narraba y al terminar preparábamos las cosas para que después del desayuno fuéramos a pastorear.

Esta era la misma rutina. Para muchos aburrido, pero para un niño pequeño que le gusta estar al lado de su padre, es la gloria. Crecí y me hice un hombre de bien y trabajador, un poco malhumorado, pero bueno… detallitos.

Recuerdo el día como si fuera si ayer cuando conocí a quien sería mi señora. Tendría veinte años en aquel entonces. Me encontraba cuidado del rebaño sentado en una grande piedra, masticando una ramita. Era ya medio día y yo como buen glotón iba a comer, no pude acercarme mucho a mi bolso cuando no muy lejos de ahí se hallaba un negro chivato. No era mío, las mías y de los vecinos eran blancas. Y de nuevo no hice mucho solo alcancé a tomarlo cuando escuché unos gritos que deduje eran de su dueño y por sus palabras estaba cabreado. Quien diría que detrás de ese colorido lenguaje se encontraba una linda jovencita morocha. Agitaba graciosamente su ramita y sus brazos.

Llego a mi jadeando y con la lengua de fuera. Yo solo miraba curioso y divertido y cuando iba a decir algo, las palabras no quisieron salir. Fue una grata sorpresa ver a esa linda mujer, pero lo que definitivamente me atrapo, fueron esos negros ojos, tan brillantes y expresivos. ¡Aaah! Parecían aceitunas que quería comer. El momento se vio interrumpido cuando su dulce voz se dejó oír.

—Disculpe— dijo con cierta timidez y aun con cansancio.

—Si —Respondí suspirando y embobado.

—Podría darme mi cabra.

Iba a replicar que no sabía de la cabra, pero en lugar de que se escuchara una palabra mía, se escuchó un balido desesperado y al mirar hacia abajo pude ver al animalillo que luchaba por soltarse de mi agarre. Se la di y después de ese día la seguí viendo. Platicábamos mientras cuidábamos los animales.

Milk vivía en el pueblo, junto con su padre, su madre murió cuando nació. Fue lamentable, tanto para ella como para su padre. Imagina que alguien pierda al amor de su vida, que terrible y doloroso. Mi suegro es un hombre alto y fortachón, así como describen a los leñadores en los cuentos. Era bueno e hizo todo lo posible por educar bien a su hija y he de decir que lo logro.

Después de un par de años de salir y conocernos, nos casamos. Vivimos felices en una casita cerca del pueblo, pero no muy lejos mi hogar y mis padres. En esa casita vivimos felices durante 35 años, ahí también nació mi hijo, Gohan, solo uno pues ese embarazo casi se lleva a mi esposa. Le enseñe mucho y lo eduque como me educo mi padre. También se convirtió en un buen muchacho. Por ese entonces iniciaban algunos conflictos entre estados. Por tal motivo llamaron a las filas a todo hombre joven y sano, por si las dudas, dijeron. Se iba por largos meses y se quedaba solo un par de semanas y cuando la situación se complicó…

Nunca volvió.

Eso fue un golpe muy duro para mí, pero lo fue más para mi esposa que al ser nuestro único hijo era mucho peor y de pena enfermo. Hice de todo por ayudarla, por ratos mejoraba, pero eran más en los que empeoraba y después de un tiempo, durante la noche, ella también murió. Ahora si me había quedado solo, sin mi hijo, mi esposa. Mis padres murieron tiempo después, su muerte fue tranquila tomados de las manos después de irse a dormir.

Una gran tristeza se aferró a mi alma y con apenas ganas mi vida continuó. Y cada día la carga se hacía más pesada. A veces para distraerme y para recordar esos ayeres bajaba al pueblo en días de ferias y en un pequeño lugar daba funciones con los muñecos que hice con mi niño. Las risas y el entusiasmo de los niños me daban un impulso más de vida. En ellos veía a mi hijo cuando era pequeño y también pacientemente escuchaba lo que decía o cuando me ayudaba a fabricar las marionetas y terminaba lleno de viruta y pintura.

Muchas veces había tomado la decisión de seguirlos, pero no podía mi cobardía y vergüenza eran mucha. Y heme aquí a mis 82 años de vuelta en mi casa en la montaña, solo, sentado en mi escritorio a la luz de las velas escribiendo esto para usted.

Considérelo una despedida. Me despido de este mundo maravilloso y cruel. Ansió poder partir pronto y dejar que mi alma y cuerpo descansen al fin.

**Atentamente**

**Son Goku**

P.D. Le pido un favor a usted el primero que encuentre esta casa y esta carta, venda lo que sirva y a mis queridos muñecos no los ponga en un rincón llenándose de polvo, permítales seguir su función: el poder dar alegría a quien lo necesite.


	2. En algún lugar entre las montañas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se dice que desde hace siglos cada cierto tiempo creaturas de espíritu noble emergen a la superficie de cada planeta a colmar de vida, fortaleza y revitalizando el núcleo que permite la prosperidad de la vida en ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

**.**

**En algún lugar entre las montañas**

**.**

La montaña Paoz era un lugar tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, con aire fresco y muchos árboles que dan frutos ricos y dulces. Pero lo que más genera interés para muchos sean residentes o visitantes son las creaturas que conforman la fauna del lugar. ¿Alguna vez soñaste con ver grandes y feroces dinosaurios? Pues este lugar es el idóneo para hacer tu sueño realidad.

Gohan, Videl y Goten se habían adentrado a las montañas buscando más creaturas igual de fascinantes que los padres y la cría de Pterodáctilo del nido que dejaron atrás. A pesar de que Videl provenía de familia acomodada y que podía obtener y ver todo lo que quisiera aun había cosas que podrían provocarle emoción y alegrarle el corazón.

Cerca del rio y bajo la sombra de un árbol el trio de jovenes descansaban recostados después de un largo día de exploración y diversión. Atentos escuchaban al más pequeño narrar una de las tantas escapadas por la noche con su mejor amigo.

—Eso no puede ser posible Goten—Dijo Videl una vez que termino el pequeño de hablar al mismo tiempo que le daba un mordisco a su manzana. Ese año las frutas estaban jugosas y dulces —No digas mentiras.

—Pues si te soy sincero Vi, esa idea no es tan descabellada. Estamos hablando de la montaña Paoz, si encontramos aquí animales que se creían extintos bien pueden existir esas creaturas ‘‘de la noche’’ de las que habla Goten.

—No estoy contando mentiras—Goten hablo haciendo un puchero, nunca le ha gustado que lo llamen mentiroso. — Puedo demostrarles que es verdad esta misma noche, le diré a Trunks que venga con nosotros, el recuerda mejor el lugar.

Decidido y un tanto molesto por la desconfianza salió volando rumbo al hogar del mayor ignorando los gritos de Gohan que le pedían que se quedara. Ambos jovenes en tierra veían al pequeño irse después de lo que a su parecer era una rabieta más del niño. Voltearon a verse encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se le pasara fue lo que la chica dijo. Decidieron partir cada uno a sus casas, aunque solo por curiosidad acordaron verse en el lago e ir con los niños. Después de todo que podrían perder.

Los jovenes saiyajin se encontraban caminando muy pero muy al norte de donde vivía Goten. Lo único que se veía eran árboles, cientos de ellos rodeándolos e impidiendo que la luz de la luna entrara por completo. El ulular y frio eran lo que más se hacía presente.

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Trunks?

—Por milésima vez, Goten, este es el camino correcto—Respondió con fastidio rodando los ojos. A veces podría ser el chico más fastidioso del mundo, pero aun así lo quería y atesoraba como amigo.

Llegaron a un claro después de caminar por un par de minutos más. El silencio y resplandor del satélite lo hacía ver tenebroso y hermoso. Ese era el lugar que buscaban, lo reconocerían por el tronco que quedo de un viejo árbol.

Cuando se disponían a atravesar para llegar al otro lado y entrar de nuevo al bosque escucharon el crujir de las ramas y hojas. El hijo de Vegeta estaba más asustado. ¿Acaso de entre los arboles saldría una gran bestia colmilluda y horrorosa? La idea le desagradaba. Nunca le gustaron los bichos enormes.

El alivio llego a sus almas cuando vieron que se trataba del hermano mayor del saiyan más joven y su novia.

—Aquí están niños, los perdimos de vista y creímos que los habíamos perdido.

—¿Qué te sucede Trunks? ¿Estas enfermo o algo así? porque te veo muy pálido.

El muchacho solo se volteó ante el descubrimiento de la chica. Ahora era el sonrojo lo que adornaba su cara y no era porque lo habían visto espantado, si no por el hecho de tenerle miedo a un bicho cualquiera. Los demás lo veían sonrientes.

—¿Este es el lugar del que nos contaste Goten?

—Sí, Videl bueno más o menos—Respondió con demasiado entusiasmo para después señalar con la mano hacia el bosque delante de ellos—El lugar es ahí, solo hay que entrar.

Al observar la seguridad que mostraban, a los adolescentes ya no les parecía del todo alguna fantasía inventada por ellos. Esa zona de las montañas no era muy explorada ya que se encontraba lejos y era imposible acceder en auto, a pie o en vuelo para un humano normal.

—Bueno ya estamos aquí, hermanito, Trunks llévenos nosotros le seguimos.

En el camino pudieron darse cuenta que el follaje de los arboles era más denso lo que impedía que esta vez no entrara ni un halo de luz nocturna. El ambiente era más frio y no veían algún rastro de animales, nido o madrigueras. Hasta cierto punto les generaba algo de miedo a los mayores. La niebla comenzó a rodearlos, en un inicio apenas notable pero conforme avanzaba se hacía más espesa y engullía todo delante de ella. Si les preguntaran dirían que podía sentirla. Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos para no perderse, mientras Gohan buscaba la manera para salir de ahí.

Antes de intentar nada pudieron ver pequeñas esferas lumínicas distorsionadas a lo lejos, como cuando se empaña el vidrio de los coches en días de lluvia y ves a través de ellos las luces de la ciudad.

En poco tiempo las misteriosas luces se encontraban a pocos metros de ellos permitiéndoles observar mejor. Desconocían que eran esas creaturas de gran tamaño y decoraciones vistosas, pero para poder clasificarlas en algún lado podría referirse a ellas como animales marinos.

Grandes y pequeños peces, ballenas, uno que otro tiburón era lo que vieron en un principio. Algunos los ignoraban siguiendo su rumbo y otros nadaban a su alrededor examinándolos minuciosamente. No muy alejado de donde estaban peces alargados como anguilas pululaban ente los árboles, esos ojos amarillos y brillantes tenían la atención de los chicos quien solo miraban maravillados. Poco tiempo paso cuando los animales marinos dieron paso a aquellos animales parecidos a los que habitan en tierra, en los bosques.

Un ciervo caminaba hacia ellos curioso, con cierto temor al principio, pero después tan seguro y tan cerca que pudieron tocarlo, acariciarlo. Era un animal majestuoso, de pelaje suave, brillante y cálido. Nunca en su vida habían visto unos ojos tan hermosos y que trasmitieran paz. Se unieron a ellos otros animalitos de diversas especies, pero con las mismas características: suaves y esponjosos. Los cuatro gustos se sentaron en el suelo y se quedaron ahí por largo rato jugueteando y sonriendo. En sus pensamientos surgieron preguntas ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué son? ¿Son algo del que preocuparse, algo que a futuro cause problemas a la tierra?

Las respuestas a sus preguntas son difíciles de encontrar si no se busca en el lugar correcto, pero quizás en algún lugar del templo sagrado entre archivos y escritos antiguos encuentren su respuesta…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No hay nada de qué preocuparse, su presencia es favorecedora para el planeta. Se dice que desde hace siglos cada cierto tiempo creaturas de espíritu noble emergen a la superficie de cada planeta a colmar de vida, fortaleza y revitalizando el núcleo que permite la prosperidad de la vida en ellos. Aparecen por largos meses y así como vienen sin que la mayoría los noten se van y regresan al cambio de siglo repitiendo el ciclo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco que pasaran a leer. Su consejos o criticas son recibidas.


	3. Enemigo

**Dragon ball Z (AU)**

**,**

**Enemigo**

**.**

La celda es pequeña, húmeda, con algunos bichos corriendo por el lugar. Creo que han pasado algunos meses desde que llegue aquí, ¿O quizás un par de años? Quien sabe, después de todo el tiempo en el espacio es diferente. Mirando a mis alrededores pude darme cuenta que esta enorme habitación cuenta con al menos dos docenas de celdas, algunas con más de dos ocupantes. Todos de distintas razas. ¡Cielos! Nunca había visto tanta variedad de colores y apariencia. Pocos tienen forma humanoide, como yo.

Uno de los hombres de esta nave entra a la habitación empujando un carrito, sin cuidado va dejando los platos de comida en las celdas por lo que cuando impacta en el suelo algo de alimento se derrama. El hombre frente a mi mira con hambre el plato de comida y aunque su hambre es agonizante, decide dárselo al joven que le acompaña y solo come las sobras.

Mi compañero y yo lo repartimos. Esta es la forma en la que hemos estado sobreviviendo. Es triste recordar que tiempo atrás podíamos comer, beber a placer con nuestras familias o amigos. Al menos así era mi vida antes de terminar aquí.

**.-.-.**

Recuerdo a mi hermosa esposa, Bulma su linda sonrisa y vibrantes ojos azules jugar con nuestros pequeños gemelitos, esta rutina era casi todos los días lo único que no cambiaba era la inmensa alegría que mostraban cuando me veían llegar a casa después de un día de trabajo en el campo.

La vida de la mayoría era buena, tranquila y productiva. No teníamos gran tecnología o gran riqueza y así estaba bien. Creíamos que si no teníamos tanto como para llamar la atención de otros planetas estaríamos a salvo. Pero no fue así.

Era día de festival, todo era perfecto, muchos bailes y comida hasta que la armonía y música se vio interrumpida al mirar que del cielo comenzaron descender grandes naves. Cuando por fin llegaron a tierra salieron una gran cantidad de hombres armados. No dijeron nada y simplemente comenzaron a asesinar a todos los presentes. Yo atemorizado busque a mi familia, rápidamente nos alejamos del lugar volviendo a casa y esperamos.

Los militares lucharon contra ellos, tardaron algunos días, pero era obvio que perderíamos a pesar de que estaban altamente entrenados y que habían ganado en enfrentamientos anteriores. Las armas grandes e imponentes fueron nuestra ruina.

El miedo que sembraron en las personas fue suficiente para que cedieran a ellos. Los que se resistían morían, lo mismo sucedía con aquellos que no les eran útiles, como los niños, ancianos o enfermos. A mi casa llegaron al alba, de un fuerte y certero golpe derrumbaron la puerta. Entraron en fila amenazándonos con sus armas. Intente defender a mi familia, asesine a un con un par con mi rifle, pero no sirvió de nada, acabe en el suelo inmóvil por el golpe y por la bota del hombre que aplastaba mi pecho.

Mis niños y mi esposa lloraban gritando mi nombre, pude ver en ellos el miedo, la angustia y después de forma rápida e inesperada el abandono de la vida en los ojos claros de mis bebes. Esos monstruos no mostraron ni una pizca de compasión o remordimiento, juro por Dios que un par se rió al ver como explotaban sus cabecitas. Intenté, luche por zafarme, pelear, golpearlos hasta el cansancio, gritar…llorar, pero impotente no pude hacerlo.

Me separaron de mi amada, nos dividieron en hombres y mujeres. De esa misma manera se encontraban formadas las largas filas meses después del arribo de esas bestias. Pronto partiríamos de Vegita a un destino desconocido. En el planeta ya no quedaba nada, la riqueza mineral y natural de mi hogar había sido robado.

Tristemente miro el sombrío y deprimente entorno. Todos se sienten y miran igual que el ambiente. En la fila de adelante, después de tres personas ahí esta, más delgada y pálida. 

Las filas se mueven pues la gente ha comenzado a entrar a las naves.

 _Voltea Bulma, por favor voltea._ Quiero alcanzarla, pero joder malditas cadenas. Los hombres vuelven a poner orden en la formación.

Cuando vas subiendo por la rampa volteas y observas con tristeza nuestro hogar, por suerte también me miras a mí. Susurras mi nombre, tus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y esa mirada llena de pesar es lo último que veo de ti.

**.-.-.**

¿Tiempo restante para el arribo al Planeta Tierra? — dijo una voz grave y amenazante

—Dos horas, veintiocho minutos, catorce segundos, Señor.

—Bien, vayan por los esclavos y desinféctelos, no queremos que nos contagien sus enfermedades.

—A la orden Señor. -dicho esto el menudo hombre se retiró de la sala de mandos y se dirigió al lugar indicado a seguir las ordenes de su comandante.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si invertimos los roles entre saiyajin y humanos? Creo que aquí hice más sensible al vegis ¿O que opinan?
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama


	4. Castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por mucho tiempo la humanidad ha dejado que la avaricia domine sus decisiones y nosotros seremos encargados de hacerles ver su error Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. GANADOR DEL TERCER LUGAR.

Dragón Ball Z (AU)

.

Valefor

.

El aire frio de otoño comenzó a sentirse pequeño con más ímpetu por las calles del pueblito de la montaña Paoz, por lo que sus habitantes comenzaron a desempolvar sus abrigos, guantes, gorras y bufandas. Gohan era uno de ellos. Eran un joven alto y bien parecido, responsable en su trabajo y con su pequeña familia.

Envuelto en su warm abrigo y bufanda salía de lo que de moment era la única funeraria del pueblo y de los pueblos vecinos. Para el muchacho su trabajo era importante y honrado y no una deshonra como algunos pobladores consideraban que era. Pero a pesar de querer mucho su trabajo la paga no era muy buena y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de más ingresos, la familia crecía por lo que había decidido cambiar de empleo.

Antes de dirigirse a su hogar había desviado su camino rumbo al centro del lugar. Ahí se encontraban la mayoría de los locales y la gente podía abastecerse de los productos básicos y uno que otro capricho. Y eso era lo que el muchacho haría, por la mañana su esposa le había pedido comprar los arreglos y comida que colocarían en el altar pues dentro de un par de semanas seria Día de muertos.

Día de Muertos era una época del año bastante, a veces demasiado, importante para los pobladores de la montaña. Para ellos era la fecha cuando las almas de los fallecidos lograban venir a la tierra a "pasar" unas horas con sus familias.

— Este año la gente consiguió adornos demasiado curiosos y entretenidos— susurro Gohan, mientras observaba un pequeño esqueleto que movía la mandíbula y hacia la alusión de reír — ¿Le gustara a Pan?, pero que cosas digo apenas y está aprendiendo a comer, aun así, lo comprare para mí.

— Cuesta 95 yenes, señor.

« _¿Tanto puede costar una baratija de estas?_ » Mientras observaba embobado el esqueleto, más gente se juntó a su alrededor, curiosos por ver ese y otros juguetes que el vendedor regordete tenía en un carrito.

— Está bien, me lo llevo.

« _¿Realmente llevaremos esto por este precio? Al menos haz que valga la pena._ » Y lo haría, usaría a su favor a la gente reunida y distraída viendo los juguetes y al vendedor que discutía con una señora que le regateaba un muñeco.

Alejándose del puesto guardo tranquilo en una de sus bolsas de las compras el extra que había conseguido. Ahora sí, se iría a casa, ansiaba con entusiasmo besar a su esposa y abrazar a su bebé.

Mientras se alejaba de la multitud inconscientemente sonrió.

(...)

Lunes había sido un día bastante tranquilo tanto en el pueblo como en su trabajo. Pocas personas habían llegado a requerir los servicios que ofrecen en la _FUNERARIA SAIYAJIN_. Para Gohan aquella situación era la ideal, menos trabajo es igual a terminar pronto y terminar pronto es retirarse temprano a casa. Ese día sería de los últimos en el que trabajaría como embalsamador y eso de cierta manera le ponía contento y triste. Contento porque el nuevo trabajo en la finca de su suegro era prometedor y además su pequeña hija podría convivir más con ese viejo hombre risueño y amoroso. Por otro parte, le daba tristeza dejar de lado a todas esas personas que tuvieron el infortunio de morir y a quien no todos mostraban interés por arreglarlos y que tengan un buen funeral.

Pese a la dicha que tenía por el futuro tan prometedor, había algo que por momentos interrumpía sus pensamientos, algo que creyó haber dejado en el pasado. Desde hace casi un año, Gohan había superado esa manía de robar que desde adolescente lo aquejaba. La ayuda de su esposa y de la psicóloga de la ciudad había surtido el efecto deseado… o eso creía.

El mismo día que había robado aquel juguete había vuelto a escuchar aquella voz que en susurros lo tentaba a robarle a la gente y desde entonces esa vocecilla lo sigue en su día a día y solo es en ciertos momentos cuando lo deja en paz.

—Gohan… ¡Gohan!…

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y haciéndolo brincar del susto.

—Dios santo, Sharpner, no me des esos sustos— casi grito, a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

—Los siento, Gohan, pero te he estado llamando varias veces y no me respondías.

—¿Y se puede saber porque me llamabas con tanta insistencia? — Dijo ya más calmado y con cierta hostilidad.

—Vaya hombre sea lo que sea que pensabas, no debió ser algo bueno si te pones de esta manera. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo que — Antes de empezarle a contar su problema, guardo silencio. ¿Realmente le contaría al rubio su perturbación? No, definitivamente no, era algo demasiado vergonzoso para él. — No es nada, Sharpner. Mejor dime ya ¿para qué me querías?

En respuesta el chico dejo escapar un largo suspiro y dejando su cara de preocupación le respondió serio.

—Se nos pide ir a la casa de los Ouji, al parecer algo malo paso ahí, el Señor Ouji fue encontrado muerto y Tarble… bueno el muchacho está en un estado deplorable. Quieren que recojamos el cuerpo.

Nunca en todos estos años como embalsamador había visto un cuerpo tan… ¿destruido? ¡Cielos!, una gran parte de las piernas habían desaparecido, el resto del cuerpo mostraba múltiples rasguños, sobre todo en los brazos y cara. Cuando Sharpner retiro las manos ensangrentadas y sucias del rostro pudieron ver que el Sr Ouji había muerto aterrado… y desangrado también.

Gohan sintió asco y ganas de vomitar. Sharpner acostumbrado y siendo el que realizaba las autopsias no le afectaba y solo se dedicó a hacer su trabajo.

—Sera muy difícil restaurar este cuerpo— dijo mientras pensaba en una manera de ponerlo presentable para el funeral.

—No pierdas tu tiempo en eso, Gohan.

La voz que escucho le parecía bastante familiar, cuando se giró para buscar a la persona, pudo ver a un hombre más bajo que el, pero de porte intimidante acercarse. Al tenerlo cerca pudo reconocerlo, era Vegeta un viejo amigo de su difunto padre.

—Vegeta un gusto volver a verte.

—No pierdas tu tiempo — repitió, ignorando el saludo del joven y colocándose a su lado, contemplando ese cuerpo destruido de quien alguna vez fue su padre — No lo vale, no pienso hacer mucho más por él que darle un lugar donde sus restos reposen.

—¿Por qué? — la sorpresa en su voz se hizo evidente, sabía que Vegeta y su madre no habían terminado en buenos términos con el señor Ouji, también porque él se había quedado con su hermano de una manera no muy… correcta, era obvio que lo despreciaban, pero de ahí a que no aceptaran a darle un funeral digno al ex alcalde de Paoz lo había tomado desprevenido. Cuando hizo esa pregunta el semblante neutro que mostro Vegeta al llegar se tornó serio y sus puños se apretaron hasta doler.

—Todos creyeron de su amabilidad, su elegante sonrisa y su disposición para con el pueblo, pero todo eso no era más que una simple fachada — Vegeta guardo silencio un instante, la rabia que sentía por ese hombre era tanta que… daba gracias al diablo por llevárselo al infierno si no el mismo lo regresaría de donde vino. — El gran Vegeta Ouji no era más que un estafador, mentiroso y traidor. Robaba el dinero del pueblo, por eso es que no progresaba cuando él estaba en el poder. — se giró viendo cara a cara al muchacho, quien solo escuchaba serio — Su muerte solo será recordada por los que son igual que él, por Freezer, Dodoria o Zarbon.

Todo lo que tenía que decir o hacer ya lo hizo. Dando media vuelta comenzó a alejarse de su antigua casa, rumbo hacia donde estaba su hermano, quien era atendido pues se encontraba en un estado de shock.

—Todo lo que hicieron en vida lo pagaran tarde o temprano… en el infierno.

Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que alcanzo a oír, dándole escalofríos por la seguridad de sus palabras. Vio como el hombre se acercó a su joven hermano quien lo abrazo una vez lo tuvo cerca. Vegeta no era mucho de mostrar afecto, pero ver su estado tan deplorable le hizo sentir pena y preocupación y se quedó ahí, escuchando atentamente sus balbuceos y palabras que repetía otra y otra vez, como un mantra.

— _El león con cabeza de burro, vino y lo mato… El león con cabeza de burro, vino y lo mato … vino y lo mato._

Esa noche cuando volvió del trabajo, abrazo con fervor a su esposa, quien al sentirlo, despertó.

—¿Qué pasa Gohan? ¿Tuviste un mal día, Amor? — dijo amorosa acurrucando en sus brazos a su esposo, acariciándole la cabeza.

—¡Oh! Videl, amor, no sabes la tarde que tuve… pero no quiero hablar de momento de eso, te lo diré en la mañana, ¿sí?

Ella asintió, besándolo y apretándolo aún más fuerte, sabiendo ya lo que había sucedido por sus vecinos.

—Solo déjame dormir abrazándote.

(...)

La siguiente semana fue un verdadero caos para los pobladores de Paoz, después de que Ouji murió de esa forma tan atroz le siguieron otros. Freezer, Dodoria, Zarbon y más de la alcaldía fueron hallados muertos en sus domicilios de la misma forma o peor que el primero.

Eran tan similares sus muertes que la policía de la ciudad que vinieron al enterarse de los homicidios consideraron que se trababa del mismo asesino y su hipótesis fue comprobada al realizar los estudios forenses y por las palabras dichas por los sobrevivientes del acto: _El león con cabeza de burro, vino y lo mato… El león con cabeza de burro, vino y lo mato … vino y lo mato._

Muchas preguntas surgieron entre los vecinos, ¿Quién o qué era? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Trabajaba solo o eran varios? Y de igual manera que surgieron esas dudas también surgieron las supersticiones y el miedo.

_¡Dios mío!, Cómo alguien tan inhumano puede asesinar de esa forma? ¿Supieron como acabo el señor Freezer? ¡Si! Pobre hombre, lo encontraron sin lengua y destrozado. Lo mismo sucedió con el señor Dodoria. ¡Qué miedo! ¡Qué horror! Yo opino que esto es algo del mismísimo demonio. O algo por parte del gobierno para deshacerse de nosotros. No sea tan fantasiosa señora Bunny. Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Brief, y la verdad yo siento que estas muertes fueron hechas por algo no humano. Sí, es imposible que un humano pueda retorcer de esa forma un cuerpo y meterlo en la chimenea. ¡Sí!, si tan solo para sacarlo se necesitó de muchos hombres._

Esas palabras era lo que más se oía entre los vecinos y lo que escuchaba Gohan después de trabajar. Su turno del treinta de octubre por fin había acabado. Un turno bastante pesado si se lo preguntan. Su mudanza había sido pospuesta al menos hasta que la situación se calmara y eso lo tenía algo malhumorado y escuchar los chismes de los vecinos lo irritaban más. Luego estaba el tema de esa fastidiosa voz, últimamente la escuchaba más de lo que le gustaría y eso era algo que le preocupaba. « _¿A caso me estaré volviendo loco?_ »

Ante ese pensamiento se detuvo en seco. « _¿Realmente eso me está sucediendo, he empezado a perder el juicio?_ » Más sorprendido quedo al darse cuenta que se encontraba fuera de su casa. Observo su casa y después sus alrededores con cierto desconcierto.

— ¿¡Cómo llegue tan rápido aquí!?

Un ruido proveniente de su casa llamo su atención y un grito de su esposa lo hizo llegar hasta la puerta con solo un par de zancadas. Sus manos temblaban al intentar meter la llave. Cuando por fin escucho el clic de la cerradura y abrió la puerta un frio intenso y una gran oscuridad fue lo que lo recibió.

El miedo se aferró con fuerza a su alma. A tientas intento buscar el interruptor, encontrándolo no muy lejos de la puerta. Cuando encendió la luz esta se encontraba demasiado baja, iluminando con gran esfuerzo la sala y el comedor. — ¿Videl? ¿Dónde estás? — dijo, no muy alto.

Reviso con cautela ambos espacios y después la cocina. Nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la ofrenda que tenían estaba fuera de su lugar. Dispuesto a ir al segundo piso dio media vuelta, pero antes de alejarse pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo una silueta que no distinguió bien, pero que si vio que se arrastraba detrás de un mueble. Tomando lo primero que tuvo a su alcance para defenderse a paso lento y tembloroso se acercó, apretando más su arma, dispuesto a atacar lo que fuere que estuviera detrás.

Nuevamente nada.

— Creo que si ya me estoy volviendo loco.

— Gohan, por favor ven… Gohan.

Al escuchar a su esposa llamarlo rápidamente se dirigió al segundo piso, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, aun llevando consigo su arma. _Gohan._

Volvió a escuchar decir a su esposa y después el llanto de su bebé provenir de su dormitorio. Cuando llego, tomo un suspiro y abrió la puerta esperando lo peor. Pero no, todo estaba en orden. Vio a su amor acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, abrazando con fuerza a su pequeña.

— ¿Videl?

— ¿Gohan? — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras levantaba la vista— ¿Realmente eres tu Gohan?

El miedo en su voz y la evidente esperanza en sus ojos de que aquel ser sea su esposo y no una alucinación le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se acercó rápidamente a ellas, dejando de lado su arma y abrazándolas con fuerza.

— Dios, Videl, ¿Qué les paso? ¿Están bien?

Con apuro comenzó a revisar a su esposa y después a su hija buscando alguna herida.

— ¿Realmente eres tú?

— Si, lo soy, Vi.

Con cuidado llevo a ambas a la cama, recostándose con ellas, dándoles el consuelo que tanto querían. Tiempo después y una vez se calmaron volvió a repetir su pregunta. _¿Qué paso?_

El solo recordar la había hecho sollozar de nuevo.

— Videl, ¿Qué paso?

— Fue… fue algo tan raro— tomo aire, limpio sus lágrimas y agarrando la manito de su bebe continuo— Panny y yo habíamos decidido bajar a la cocina a preparar la cena después de dormir un rato. Abajo estaba todo oscuro, y el ambiente se sentía pesado y frio.

'' No le di importancia creí que era porque era de noche. Antes de entrar a la cocina sentí que algo nos observaba. Miré a esa dirección y lo vi… era horrible… era un, un hombre, pero… pero tenía una cabeza de animal y su cuerpo… tenia cola. El me miraba fijamente y después las cosas en casa comenzó a temblar, comencé a retroceder y la cosa esa se puso en cuatro patas y se abalanzo, fue cuando decidí correr a nuestra habitación, me encerré y lo escuché rasguñar la puerta y gruñir. Se fue cuando escuche abrir la puerta. Supuse que eras tú por eso comencé a llamarte.

El llanto volvió, cubrió con sus manos su rostro, hipando descontroladamente. Gohan la abrazo con más fuerza, evitando llorar.

 _«Esto no puede ser, ¿Por qué ?, ¿Por qué nosotros?»_ Analizando las palabras dichas por su esposa pudo percatarse que esa creatura era muy similar a la que estaba cometiendo los asesinatos _._

_«Lo mejor es irnos de aquí»_

(...)

El mismo día en el que se mudarían, fue el día de los Fieles Difuntos. Gohan, Videl, su suegro y la gente que contrataron para la mudanza. Estado trabajando duramente para guardar todas sus cosas e irse. No hablo mucho con su esposa después de lo sucedido, solo le dijo que se mudarían cuanto antes.

—Solo falta por subir al camión las cajas del sótano, amor.

—Está bien Videl, lo hare enseguida. Señor Satán, ¿me ayuda?

—Claro que si muchacho. Videl tu cuida bien a mi nieta.

Antes de poder entrar a la casa Sharpner apareció.

—Ei! amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ayudar? - dijo en broma Gohan.

—Qué más quisiera Gohan, pero no vengo a eso, vengo a pedirte un favor. - respondió serio.

—Bien ¿Qué se te ofrece Sharpner?

—Mira sé que soy inoportuno, que estas demasiado ocupado con tu mudanza, pero… necesito de tu ayuda en la funeraria… sí, sí sé que ya renunciaste, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda, vendrán dentro de poco del pueblo vecino dos cuerpos. Los quieren para dentro de cinco horas y no hay nadie más, nadie quiso embalsamar, con la excusa de que es su día de descanso. Por favor Gohan ayúdame esta tarde, _será la última vez que realizas este trabajo._

Gohan suspiro. Quería irse cuanto antes del lugar, de esa casa. Pero también no podía negarle ese favor a su amigo que, a pesar de ser fastidioso en ocasiones, cuando necesito de apoyo él se lo brindo.

—Deberías de ir Gohan— Interrumpió Satán, cargando una caja. — Puedo encargarme del resto de la mudanza y cuando termines nos vamos. A esa hora aún habrá luz.

Viendo a su suegro y después a su amigo quien lo veía con ojos de perro abandonado accedió. Acercándose a su esposa le explico la situación, al principio tenía dudas y temor. _Por favor Videl, **te prometo que es mi último trabajo** y después de esto nos vamos con tu padre._ Y ella siendo la mujer buena que es accedió.

Mientras Sharpner terminaba con el cuerpo de Bulma Brief Gohan había comenzado a su expediente. Nace _14 de abril de 733_ _y fallece el 30 de octubre de 766 a la edad de 33 años a las 09:15 minutos. Fue encontrada muerta el 1 de noviembre en el bosque de la Montaña Paoz. Causa del fallecimiento: Traumatismo Craneoencefálico provocado por la caída después de, en palabras de su familia, huir aterrada de su domicilio alrededor de las 23:20 y las 23: 50 el día 29 de octubre._

_Como dato particular su familia expresa que mientras huía gritaba ''El león con cabeza de burro viene por mí, me quiere matar.''_

_En base a las palabras dichas se encuentra relación con los casos 666, 667 y 668._

Cuando termino de leer el expediente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Esa chica, Bulma Brief, había muerto en una situación casi similar a la de los miembros de la alcaldía de Paoz. Esto solo le generaba dudas. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo hace?

La voz de su compañero lo sobresalto.

—Es una pena ¿Verdad, Gohan? Una chica tan linda y joven, muerta de esta manera tan… agonizante— Decía su amigo, entrando por la puerta que separaba la morgue de la sala de embalsamamiento mientras empujaba la camilla donde venía la chica— Su familia había dicho que los últimos meses actuaba de forma extraña, decía que escuchaba voces, voces que le decían que cometiera actos atroces, ilegales.

Miraba con pena a la joven, por lo poco que sabía ella era buena, siempre ayudando sinceramente a los demás.

—No entiendo qué relación puede tener con los otros casos, más que el hecho de que gritaba esas palabras ¿El león con cabeza burro? ¿Qué será? — El chico dejo escapar un suspiro triste y cansado— Si te pones a pensar los de la alcaldía tenían cola que les pisen, eran ruines, traicioneros y ladrones, pero ella no era esa clase de gente.

Termino por decirle a su compañero y regreso de nuevo a su área, a limpiar y organizar todo.

El joven embalsamador no sabía qué hacer, se quedó parado durante unos minutos viendo, estudiando el cuerpo cubierto por una sabana, analizando las palabras dichas por el otro joven. Días atrás había considerado la idea de que, el asesino, era una clase de justiciero, un perpetrador que acaba con personas que en vida habían hecho mal y habían sucumbido a la tentación, pero ahora, viendo a esa muchacha, tan buena y altruista ser llevada a la locura y después muerta, lo confundía y lo dejaba con más dudas.

De momento nada más podía hacer, terminaría de ayudar a su amigo y después se iría, lejos, muy lejos y quizás con suerte dejaría de oír esa voz que ahora comenzaba a manifestarse. Sí, eso haría.

Bulma Brief había quedado casi irreconocible debido a su accidente, pero con el excelente trabajo que Gohan había realizado, podría decirse que ella estaba en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Sus mejillas y labios tenían color, su piel ya no tenía ese color característico de la muerte y ya no estaba desnuda, ahora vestía un bonito ajuar y hermosas joyas.

Realmente fue hermosa.

— _Es muy hermosa ¿Verdad Gohan?_ — Su voz lo había tomado por sorpresa por lo que salto en su sitio— _Una piel blanca, un cuerpo perfecto, curvas prodigiosas y luego un bonito colgante de oro, maravilloso en verdad._

Aquellas palabras le dieron escalofríos y frenéticamente buscaba por el lugar al dueño de esa voz.

— _No Gohan, no me encontraras, aun no. Pero no te preocupes no te hare daño, solo estoy aquí para decir en alto lo que no te atreves. Mira bien ese cuerpo, esas joyas, las deseas, anhelas tenerlas. Pienso que se verían hermosas en tu esposa o en tu hija._

—No eso jamás, nunca me atrevería. —Respondió aterrado.

— _¡Oh! Pequeño muchacho claro que te atreves, ¿no recuerdas lo que hacías cuando eras adolescente?, ¿las múltiples cosas que llegaste a robar?, ¿el juguete que robaste del viejo vendedor?_

—¡No!

— _SI, Gohan todo eso haz hecho y ahora teniendo tan cerca de ti joyas tan finas tienes el deseo de tenerlas, vamos, hazlo, llévatelas, nadie se dará cuenta, toma el colgante, guárdalo como solo tú sabes hacerlo._

_Vamos hazlo_

_Hazlo_

_HazloHazloHazloHazloHazloHazloHazloHazloHazlo ¡Hazlo!_

Al final termino por hacerlo, le arrebato a esa chica sus pertenencias, había robado a un cadáver. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, su respiración se volvió errática, la habitación comenzó a sofocarlo, parecía que las paredes se le vendrían encima.

—Gohan, ¿ya terminaste?, si ya lo hiciste puedes irte yo me encargare de entregar los cuerpos… ¿Gohan?

Cuando entro a la sala el muchacho ya no estaba. Por un momento creyó que había ido al baño, pero esa suposición fue desechada cuando vio algunos materiales esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Gohan dónde estás? Sal esto no es gracioso, sal me estoy comenzando a asustar.

Decía mientras comenzó a buscarlo por el pequeño lugar, iba a comenzar de nuevo a llamarlo cuando se percató que la puerta estaba abierta. « _Dios santo_ »

Preocupado por su amigo, decidió acudir a la estación de policía y pedir ayuda para buscarlo.

La noche había llegado y por las calles de Paoz Gohan caminaba de manera torpe y en ocasiones llego a tropezar. Estaba cansado, agitado y le costaba respirar. Aquella voz seguía hablándole, torturándolo por su fechoría.

— _Te dije que esto es lo que más anhelas, te gusta hacer el mal._

—No, eso no.

— _Si Gohan sí, ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué niegas lo que es natural en ti?_

Al estar distraído peleando con la voz no se dio cuenta de un obstáculo y este término por hacerle caer. El golpe lo había aturdido y mareado y por un momento sentía que se desmayaría. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar la conciencia se percató que estaba fuera de su casa, tal y como aquella vez, sin estar consiente de como llego ahí.

Pero había diferencias. Ahora se encontraba el coche de su suegro y algunas cajas en el patio, nunca escucho el grito de su esposa llamándolo y la puerta esta vez estaba abierta.

Con gran miedo y angustia comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Cuando entro en ella un frio intenso y una inmensa oscuridad fue lo que lo recibió. A tientas busco el interruptor de luz y al accionarlo este no encendió la luz. « _Maldición_ »

Pero no necesitaba la luz, ni buscar por toda la casa. En un rincón de la sala Videl abrazaba con fuerza a su hija quien lloraba fuertemente y frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Mr. Satán.

—¿Gohan, por favor ayúdanos?

Eso es lo que deseaba hacer, pero antes de siquiera acercarse se paró en seco y la voz volvió a susurrar.

— _Míralas, tan frágiles y esa bebé tan fastidiosa, berreando sin control. Ellas son las que te impiden ser quien eres. Mátalas y serás libre._

—No, jamás, es mi familia, mi vida entera. _Hazlo._ No cállate no lo hare _. Mátalas_

Videl observaba aterrada como su esposo hablaba cosas incomprensibles y se llevaba las manos a sus oídos en un intento por no escuchar esa voz. Y su horror incremento cuando le escucho decir: No puedo, no puedo matarlas son mi familia.

—Gohan ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué pasa? — su voz salió entrecortada. No comprendía que su esposo luchaba contra esa cosa que le susurraba matar a su familia.

¡Mátalas!

—¡Ya cállate! —Grito con agonía y tan fuerte que se dañó la garganta y aun sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos callo de rodillas llorando— Basta es suficiente. No puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? ¿Por qué has matado a todas esas personas? ¿Por qué a Bulma Brief? ¿Por qué a mí?

Sorprendentemente la voz respondió sus preguntas.

— _Porque es mi deber, un deber que desde hace siglos y hasta el fin de los tiempos seguiré haciendo—_ Esta vez ya no escucho la voz en su cabeza si no que parecía que la casa hablaba _—Durante siglos la humanidad ha sido corrompida por el mal, por la avaricia, la gula, la lujuria, la pereza, la envidia, la soberbia, la ira y esta ha sido castigada en el infierno al hacerlos su Rey, y así como están los grandes pecados también están los pecados menores, pero igual de deplorables._

Todo lo que decía el demonio resonaba con fuerza por toda la casa. Gohan solo se mantenía quieto en su sitio mientras su esposa, rezaba y arrullaba a su hija.

— _Soy quien tienta a los hombres a robar, a traicionar, a mentir, quien conduce a las almas hacia mis hermanos, hacia su perdición._

—Y si ese es tu deber, tentar y castigar ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué a mi familia, a Bulma Brief, a mí? Nunca hemos hecho algo que amerite castigo. Esa chica era buena, noble y ayudaba sinceramente y yo… yo nunca quise hacerlo realmente.

— _A ellos me los lleve porque por años cometieron pecado incontables muchas veces codiciaron los bienes del pueblo, comieron cuando la gente no tenía alimento, violaron a inocentes, mataron y traicionaron sin compasión a sus amigos… y a ustedes… por nada en especial… solo por el simple hecho de divertirme, por aburrimiento de tentar a gente podrida desde el nacimiento. Era más interesante ver como poco a poco una alma pura y fiel se corrompía y caía en la perdición y en la locura._

Aquellas palabras lo habían dejado pensando. Cuanta crueldad. Su familia y otras de víctimas inocentes sufrían ¿Por capricho de un demonio? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Por eso su esposa se encontraba asustada? ¿Por eso su bebe lloraba? ¡Maldito demonio! La ira y unas inmensas ganas de destruir y matar comenzaron a apoderarse de su ser.

—Maldito, desgraciado — dijo tratando de contenerse, con los dientes tan apretados que sentía que se le romperían—Tu maldito demonio, sal de donde sea que te escondas, muestra la cara cobarde. Dime ¿¡Quién eres!?

—Gohan, no, cálmate, no provoques su ira.

Pero no hizo caso y siguió gritando y maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que de momento el ambiente cambio, volviéndose más pesado y frio. La casa comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que las cosas comenzaron a caerse de sus estantes y de la pared. Lograron escuchar susurros, lamentos y así como surgió todo de imprevisto así se fue.

Ante ellos se presentó una creatura de pie, alta y corpulenta. Tenía un cuerpo de león con grandes y filosas garras y una horrorosa cabeza de burro. Su aura era oscura y sofocante. Gohan se quedó quieto, pálido y su esposa se hallaba desmayada debido a la impresión con su bebe a un lado quien lloraba al haber caído.

Con una voz gutural la creatura respondió.

— _Yo soy Valefor, Duque del infierno y regente de la traición, la mentira y el robo._

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquella terrible noche. Cuatro años y aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Recordaba haber despertado en la habitación de un hospital con algunos moretones y rasguños. Recordaba como unas enfermeras y médicos entraron alarmados por el monitor que media sus signos vitales, los cuales se había alterado cuando la conciencia y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella y al ver que no se tranquilizaba la sedaron.

Recordaba a su padre cuando volvió a despertar, cansado con ojeras y sosteniendo en brazos a su nieta, sentado en un sillón. Pudo tranquilizarse un poco pero cuando recordó y pregunto por su esposo de nueva cuenta se alteró y comenzó a llorar.

Gohan, había desaparecido.

Se buscó al muchacho por meses, pero nunca se supo de él. No se encontró ni su cuerpo ni algún rastro que indicara que estaba vivo. Eso le trajo a la rota familia un gran dolor y con gran esfuerzo trataron de seguir, aun buscando al chico de vez en cuando.

.

.

.

.

.

_Paciente masculino de treinta y nueve años de edad fue hallado inconsciente y con múltiples heridas. Fue llevado de emergencia al hospital para su recuperación y una vez recobrada la conciencia el sujeto comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles. Por lo poco que se entendió se asumió que el sujeto había perdido la razón. Fue internado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Namekusei. Se desconoce su identidad o algún paradero con algún familiar._

_Diez años después el paciente aún se encuentra sin identificar._

_Tres años después el paciente fallece. Es encontrado colgado en su celda._

_Meses después una mujer y su padre llegan al Hospital en busca del paciente. Lo visto en un anuncio reportado como encontrado y sin identificar. Se identifican como familiares… esposa y suegro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como termina esta historia, la primera que hago tan larga. He de decir que quede a gusto con el resultado y feliz. Creía que apenas y lograría llegar a las mil palabras, pero no. Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Según mi investigación en busca de un demonio Valefor es un Duque del infierno que ínsita a robar y a mantener buena relación entre los ladrones pero que si estos son atrapados se los lleva al infierno. Creo que es personaje de un videojuego o algo de ese estilo, solo que decidí tomarlo para esta historia. También seguí con la costumbre de poner como apellido de los Vegeta el Ouji.
> 
> Vegeta señor, los otros y Bulma fueron hallados muertos debido a que ellos terminaron cometiendo otros pecados y Gohan no, el solo robo, por eso el demonio lo dejo vivo, pero aun lo siguió atormentando hasta que se suicidó.  
> Muchas gracias por leer. Besos. Bye
> 
> Dragon Ball Akira Toriyama.


	5. Esta noche pude volverte amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de casi cinco años de no verse Gohan y Videl vuelven a reencontrarse en un club nocturno en una salida con sus amigos. Volver a verse ¿Revivirá el bonito amor que tuvieron en el pasado? Este fic es para el Desafío de One-Shots Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

Dragón Ball Super.

.

.

En esta noche pude volverte amar.

.

.

El ambiente se encontraba abrazado por la luz proveniente de la sala. Había rastros de actividad humana, pues un cómodo sofá reclinable estaba cubierto de fluidos. El silencio que antes imperaba fue dominado por gemidos, gemidos de placer y susurros que pedían un poco más.

Un cuerpo desnudo y alto mantenía un rítmico vaivén, casi hipnotizante sobre el cuerpo de una linda muchacha quien abrazaba con sus piernas la cadera del contrario. Con sus manos acariciaba su espalda y arañaba cuando el miembro le proporcionaba oleadas de placer. Ambos mantenían sus labios unidos, dándose besos y diciéndose palabras románticas.

_*_*_*_*_

Ese día el sol había decidido ocultarse entre las nubes privando de su calor a las personas de Japón y sumándole a ello el inicio de la temporada de invierno, se antojaba más quedarse en casa junto al calor de las cobijas y la comodidad de la cama que ir a trabajar. Gohan creía eso, nunca le gustaron los días donde el frio entumía las extremidades y que prácticamente tenías que andar con algo cálido en mano para mantener el calor y aunque su deseo de quedarse era enorme tenía que ir a trabajar. Sí, a veces la vida adulta era horrible. Pero no todo debía ser malo, ese viernes había quedado con algunos amigos a ir a bailar a algún club nocturno, o como decía su amiga Erasa, a mover el esqueleto. Así que si quería que su jefe le firmara un pase de salida debía llegar antes de su hora.

El resto del día no había sido tan malo y su jefe, Bardock se encontraba bastante feliz y relajado. Curioso pues casi siempre se mostraba serio, quizás tenía algo que ver con su hermosa y amable esposa. En fin, eso no importaba, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que su jefe siempre se encontrara así.

Debido a que aún le quedaban horas antes de prepararse para su salida decidió ir por un poco de café y algún postre chocolatoso. Esa cafetería era su preferida y no solo porque ahí servían el mejor café y postres sino también porque ese lugar le traía gratos recuerdos sobre un antiguo noviazgo. Algunas veces cuando se sentaba a beber y comer se perdía en sus pensamientos recordando el día en que la conoció. Su lindo cabello y ojos, vestida elegante con ese vestido azul. Otras tantas veces se preguntaba ¿Que sería ahora de su vida? ¿Habrá logrado todos sus sueños académicos? ¿Se habrá casado ya? ¿Seguirá siendo la misma chica dulce e inteligente que él conoció?

Lastimosamente sus preguntas nunca tendrían respuesta… o ¿Quizás sí?

El ambiente era animado, aunque un poco ruidoso. La gente se divertía bailando, comiendo pequeños aperitivos o disfrutando de bebidas de colores y diferentes sabores. A la barra se acercó un cansado Gohan quien pidió al barman algo de beber, ya debería saber que bailar con su amiga Erasa era algo suicida, su amiga no dejaría de bailar a menos que tuviera que beber o irse. Ahora ella se encontraba torturando a su rubio compañero, quien solo mostraba evidentes signos de cansancio.

Sonrió ante la escena bebiendo un trago más de su bebida, mirando a los demás divertirse. Por un momento creyó revivir aquel recuerdo del pasado cuando vio por primera vez a quien sería su más grande amor. En cuanto Erasa la vio corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con gran entusiasmo, Sharpner siguió y después los demás. Gohan solo la miraba asombrado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se despidieron, por cuestiones académicas.

No pasó mucho cuando Videl lo noto, parecía que sus ojos se habían iluminado al verle y una grata sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos, Gohan.

—Si, Vi, largo tiempo.

Ambos se abrazaron quedándose así por largo rato después de todo ya habían pasado casi cinco años. Quizás charlarían poniéndose al corriente con sus vidas, quizás bailarían un rato y debido al roce inocente de sus cuerpos quizás decidirían ir al departamento de algunos de los dos a rememorar viejos recuerdos y crear unos nuevos.

_*_*_*_*_

¿Era correcto lo que hacían? No, al menos no de momento. Recién se había reencontrado, quizás para algunos sería demasiado pronto, pero como dije, se habían reencontrado después de cinco años y solo ellos entienden cuánto tiempo habían deseado volver a besarse, recorrer sus cuerpos, decirse un Te amo. Las caricias y los besos eran torpes en el inicio, causando risas y recuerdos de su primer encuentro. El sofá reclinable parecía un buen lugar para empezar, la ropa había dejado de cubrirlos y ambos en su completa desnudez admiraron las formas que se formaban en sus cuerpos. Videl se situaba encima de él orgullosa, deseada por la mirada de lujuria que Gohan no trataba de esconder.

Gohan aun recordaba donde y como tocarla, morder su cuello hacia soltar gemidos de placer, estimular su clítoris y pezones por un tiempo provocaban su primer orgasmo. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver su expresión de placer y sentir en sus brazos los espasmos atravesar su cuerpo.

El ambiente se encontraba abrazado por la luz proveniente de la sala. Había rastros de actividad humana, pues un cómodo sofá reclinable estaba cubierto de fluidos. El silencio que antes imperaba fue dominado por gemidos, gemidos de placer y susurros que pedían un poco más.

Un cuerpo desnudo y alto mantenía un rítmico vaivén, casi hipnotizante sobre el cuerpo de una linda muchacha quien abrazaba con sus piernas la cadera del contrario. Con sus manos acariciaba su espalda y arañaba cuando el miembro dentro de su cuerpo le proporcionaba oleadas de placer. Ambos mantenían sus labios unidos, dándose besos y diciéndose palabras románticas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, Videl volvió a tener otro orgasmo y después de un tiempo, Gohan termino dejando salir su semen en su interior. Lo atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo acurrucándolo en su pecho, acariciando su cabello y su espalda. Cuando pudieron recobrar fuerzas se separaron. Las miradas cómplices y satisfechas adornaron sus rostros, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentían así, tan completos y vivos.

Mañana decidirían el rumbo de sus vidas, si volverían a intentarlo o si solo se convertiría en un recuerdo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Por fin pude escribir este reto, la verdad tuve muchas ganas de desistir pues no encontraba una idea que me gustara, ni la narración correcta con la que me sintiera satisfecha. Es mi primer ‘‘lemon’’, aun así, hice todo lo posible por escribir algo decente, al final si me gusto el resultado.   
> Gracias por leer. uwu.  
> Estos fueron las opciones en las que base este fic.   
> Opción 3: Los Gohan y Videl de Dragon Ball Super  
> 7.-Salir a bailar a un club nocturno  
> 7.-Un sofá reclinable


End file.
